When a firearm is discharged, the propellant gases that eject the projectile out of the muzzle of the firearm accumulate behind the projectile and, upon exiting the firearm, create a recoil force back towards the shooter. In higher-powered rifles this recoil force may cause discomfort and fatigue to the shooter. In certain cases, this perceived recoil force is sharp and heavy enough to affect the shooter's accuracy. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a firearm having the capability of reducing the recoil force perceived by the shooter.
This discharge of propellant gases may also cause the muzzle end of the barrel to undesirably rise up subsequent to firing. This rising up or climbing effect of the muzzle end of the barrel is commonly known as “muzzle rise” or “muzzle climb.” The primary reason for muzzle climb is the inherent configuration of most firearms. In the majority of firearms, the firing axis of the barrel is above the center of contact between the shooter and the firearm's grip and stock. The forces generated from the projectile being fired, and the propellant gases exiting the muzzle, act directly down the barrel/firing axis of the firearm, back toward the shooter. If this force is above the center of the shooter's contact point on the firearm, this creates a torque, which causes the firearm to rotate about the point of contact and the muzzle end of the barrel to rise upwards.
Muzzle climb is especially undesirable in instances where multiple rounds of ammunition are fired in quick succession, due to the tendency of the firearm to be completely misaligned with respect to the target. As a result of muzzle climb in such instances, the firearm must be re-aimed at the target after each shot as quickly as possible to ensure accuracy. As will be readily appreciated, such re-aiming can cost the shooter precious time. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a firearm where muzzle climb is substantially eliminated or directionally controlled so as to aid, rather than hamper, efficient and accurate rapid firing.
In addition to the above, other undesirable discharge effects are noise and muzzle flash. As a firearm is discharged and a projectile exits the muzzle end of the barrel, hot, high pressure gases are also released from the muzzle behind the projectile. This release of gases is known as muzzle blast. Muzzle flash is the term used to describe the light emitted during the muzzle blast, which can be both visible and infrared. The blast and flash are caused by the combustion products of the gunpowder, and any remaining unburned powder, mixing with ambient air. The size and shape of the muzzle flash is dependent on the type of ammunition being used and the individual characteristics of the firearm.
This discharge of combustion gases also results in a loud noise or concussion propagating in all directions. This noise may be injurious to the shooter and may also be heard by persons or listening devices around the shooter, thereby potentially giving away a shooter's position. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a firearm whose noise signature, concussion, and flash signature is substantially reduced.
To reduce the aforementioned undesirable effects of discharge, “muzzle devices” such as a muzzle brake, may be employed in combination with a firearm. Most known muzzle devices comprise an attachment secured to the muzzle end of a firearm to reduce recoil by redirecting and dissipating propellant gases radially away from the direction of the barrel of the firearm through a series of openings within the attachment. In redirecting the propellant gases to the side and upward from the barrel, some of the gases are directed to the side and rearward towards the shooter. Thus, firearms equipped with conventional muzzle devices can sound much louder to the shooter than the same firearm with no muzzle device. Hence, one must choose a either a firearm with substantial recoil force or firearm with a muzzle device that exhibits increased noise. What is needed, therefore, is a muzzle device that functions to reduce the recoil force felt by the shooter without a substantial increase in noise perceived by the shooter or concussion to those near the shooter.
In addition, while there are known muzzle devices that optimize flash suppression, such muzzle devices are not good for optimizing noise suppression or concussion. Likewise, while there are known muzzle devices that optimize noise suppression, such muzzle devices are not sufficient to optimize flash suppression. As will be readily appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, and as evidenced by existing muzzle devices, it is difficult to optimize both flash suppression, concussion, and noise suppression simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved muzzle device that can accomplish these sometimes competing objectives simultaneously.
Finally, known firearms, and even firearms with muzzle devices, also tend to create a dust signature when fired, especially when fired in the prone position. As the pressure wave ahead of the projectile propagates in all directions, and as propellant gases behind the projectile exit the muzzle end of the barrel behind the bullet and combust, they impact the ground and kick up dust, dirt and other particulate matter, thereby potentially revealing and compromising the shooter's position. This is especially undesirable in military operations or other instances in which the shooter must remain concealed from the target or others around him.
In view of the problems associated with known firearms and known muzzle devices, there is a need for an improved muzzle device for use with a firearm that reduces the recoil, muzzle flash, noise signature, concussion, and dust signature of the firearm with which it is used.